Tdilight
by XxDreamPrincessxX
Summary: gwen turns into a werewolf and makes herself forget about trent. a certain new cullen comes along and ends up reminding her of him. she falls in love with him but knows she cant be with him. will she be with him or suffer the consiquences...
1. Chapter 1

Twilight TDI

Gwen: 20

Duncan: 20

Courtney: 20

Trent: 20

Pretty much everyone is 20.

Gwen's POV

I looked across the forest and rested my eyes on the river that separated our land from the Cold Ones. It was peaceful until my brother Jacob yelled my name to call a meeting at the campfire. As I ran to the campfire Seth ran in front of me (in wolf form of course) and signaled me to go on his back.

"Thanks'' as I got on his back so he could give me a ride. I'm not a werewolf, but Jacob told me sooner or later that I'll be a wolf. But when? When we got there the whole pack was waiting and as I got off Seth's back he went behind La Plush (we call it that because that's how it was registered) and came back with shorts on. As everyone was waiting Jacob was making sure everyone was here.

"As you can see more people are disappearing and I think we know why.'' I really wasn't paying attention to the rest, but when the meeting was over I got up and went to my room. I threw on a shirt and shorts and started my homework. After I finished I went to the living room and sat on the couch. Jacob and the pack were out in the forest keeping watch. I always wondered how it felt like to go out and stay watch, but I'm not going to find out until I'm a werewolf.

The next morning as I got ready to go to school I started heating up and feeling aggressive. I called for Jacob and he said I wasn't going to school. Finally! I'm a werewolf! The whole day I was practicing turning and turning back from werewolf and learning how to fight. It was way harder than I expected.

Duncan's POV

I watched Edward and Bella playing with their new child Renesme. I couldn't believe they were planning a wedding for her and Jacob. He had imprinted on her because he had to, but he still loves her. I heard them talking about a new werewolf in the pack and we were going to meet HER! The only girl werewolf was Leah, but I guess there's a new one. I went to my room and got ready I was going to visit Courtney, my girlfriend, and take her to a movie. As I ran out the door Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Where are you going? We have to visit a new werewolf.'' Dam! So close! We went to the middle of the forest where a ledge was and saw that the wolfs were here. Edward went to the alpha of the pack and stared at him reading his mind and when the wolf was finished Edward resaid what he had said. "The wolf beside me is Gwen the new female wolf of the pack and the beta.'' After he said that the wolf with a teal streak going through her fur and tail and paws dipped with teal stepped forward.

When I looked in her eyes I felt like I knew her my whole life. She went behind a bush and came back with a tank top and shorts. Her eyes were full of warmth and her smile took my breath away. I tried to remind myself I had Courtney, but then I remembered how she treated me.

Flashback

Duncan! Where are you! We still have to go through chapter 55 of how our relationship will work! Where are you!

Duncan you have to do something about that Mohawk! Do you really think piercings make you cool hah!

I can't believe you didn't buy me a gift and after everything I did for you!

Ahh! It's over between us.

Gwen's Pov

Everyone was staring at me so I couldn't help but blush. A vampire came up to me. He had black hair with a green Mohawk. This to me was weird because that made him stand out from the rest of the pack….. I mean coven. He wore a long sleeve tan shirt with a black shirt on top with a skull print on it. I know werewolves and vampires aren't supposed to like each other but there was something about him… After we left, I couldn't get him out of my head.


	2. The visit

The visit

I jumped onto my bed thinking about the day I had. I had so many questions that my head couldn't answer. Why did I feel something when I saw the new vampire? What's going to happen if the pack finds out about the feeling I have for him? Do I really feel the way I feel about him? That's when Jacob came in.

Jacob: what's wrong? Why are you so stressed out?

Gwen: nothing Im just thinking about how my life has changed since I've been a werewolf.

Jacob: oh yah I know how you feel….

It got really quiet and awkward and I guess Jacob felt the same because he just told goodnight and left. So I just laid down and fell asleep.

Duncan's Pov

I couldn't get the new werewolf out of my head and I had to see her one more time I didn't care if I was trespassing their land so I thought maybe I could go over when shes asleep. As soon as I got there I went to her window and thankfully she was asleep. I watched as I listened to her calm and slow breathing remembering how it felt to need to breathe. I slowly walked over to her pictures and saw mostly pictures of her and her family. I found a little picture book full lf dust, it seemed like she never looked in it probably couldn't find it. I opened it and saw her with a guy with black hair with a guitar strapped to his back. He seemed like he was her boyfriend because most of the pictures were of them hugging and sometime a kiss on the cheek. I left the little picture book right where she could see it and climbed out her window.

Duncan: I guess she had a boyfriend and had to break up with him and completely forgot about him and why am I talking to myself!

Gwen's Pov 

I woke and as soon as I took a deep breath I smelt a vampire. I didn't tell Jacob cause I knew he would over react so I quickly walked around the room covering the smell. I walked outside and walked through the woods. As I walked through the woods I heard rustling coming through a tree and I quickly climbed it and right when I looked up I was face to face with a vampire, it was the new Cullen!, and he was the one who came to my room. I yelled and fell and right when I thought I was going to hit the floor he caught me. I turned and looked into his eyes we just froze there and finally he put me down. That's when I snapped.

Gwen: what the hell were you doing spying on me and why were you in my room when I was asleep!

He just stood there and as soon as I knew I knew it he was gone. I ran back to the house and ran into the shower taking the smell of vampire off and washed my clothes. I went to my room and saw this dusty little book and opened it and that's when I saw these pictures of me with this guy. Then a little letter fell out and it said:

_Dear Gwendolyn, _

_I know I sound like Im acting a bit weird but I really want to know what I did wrong and how I could change it and I could understand if you don't want to give me another chance but I just want to know why things ended like it did._

_ Love,_

_ Trent_

I just put the letter back and through the book behind the dresser. Now I remember why I lost that book, I wanted to forget about him and it worked but now ever since that vampire he made me go through all the pain I felt again but how could I hate him if whenever I look at him I feel loved that's why I looked away from him and yelled out those questions. I think Im going to go to bed.


	3. The Dream

The dream

Gwen's dream:

_I walked through the forest waiting for someone I turned around and the new Cullen was right in front of me. All of a sudden Trent yelled, "Gwen stay away from him! He's not good!'' I looked at the new Cullen, his eyes full of love and then I looked at Trent's, which were full of warmth and life. I could hear his heart beating, but the Cullen's was quiet and still. I felt the same way for the both of them but I knew I couldn't be with Trent because I was a werewolf and I couldn't be with the new Cullen because they won't allow it. I took a deep breath and chose who to be with…_

I woke up, wondering who I chose. I wish I slept longer to see who I chose. I got up and got ready, went downstairs, and turned on the TV. The news was on and saying that more people are disappearing and they think huge bears are killing them. Then Seth came over and sat down next to me. Seth is my best friend, even I he's younger than me and he had a girlfriend but I still don't keep secrets from him and I felt bad that I haven't told him about my feelings for the new Cullen.

Gwen: hey Seth, I've known you for a time and …

Seth: WOAH! Um… I have a girlfriend and…

Gwen: WHAT! NO! I was going to say that since we've been friends for a long time that I know you could keep a secret…

Seth: yah, and…

Gwen: well, I have to tell you something and you can't tell anyone from the pack ok

Seth: ok I promise

Gwen: you know the new Cullen right?

Seth: they introduced him to us why?

Gwen: well I started having feelings for him and…

Seth: what! Are you crazy! But a promise is a promise and dogs are loyal so…

Gwen: shut up :) you're a good friend

We both started to laugh and then I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek then went outside to take a walk in the woods. I ran into the new Cullen he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back that's when I decided that maybe we could at least be friends.

Gwen: ok since your obviously not going keep away from me we could at least be friends so my names Gwen

Duncan: Duncan and do you really mean that

Gwen: yah because I can't get you out of my head and…

Duncan: can't get me out of your head ;)

Gwen: uh… well I mean it has to mean that you suppose to be part of my life and since its impossible that we can be together so it has to mean that we should be friends and…

Duncan: shh… I get it

Gwen: oh well see you tomorrow then

Duncan: guess you will

I was blushing almost the whole time. He really knows how to make you get redder by the minute. I walked back home and sat by the campfire and just listened to the stories and headed to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Brand new day

When I wake up the first thing that pops into my head is Duncan. What's going to happen in the future? Will we be friends forever or break the biggest rule in the whole wide world? I got to get him out of my head. Ill just listen to some music…

Duncan's pov

I just stared at the wall thinking about Gwen. I still haven't broken up with Courtney and if I do shell kill me or at least try to but that's kind of impossible for a mortal. How am I ever going to be with her? I don't even know if she feels the way I do… ill never find out if I don't ask but what if she doesn't and she never wants to talk to me. Ill die if she says that I really love her. Ill call her and ask if she wants to see a movie or go to the mall or something but what if one of the wolves sees us or the vampires. We'll have to do it secretly. As I think about it the door rings.

Courtney: hey dunky!

Duncan: hey princess…

Courtney: so I was wondering if you and I can go to my friend's party

Duncan: no, and I have to tell you something important

Courtney: what is it?

Duncan: well, I think w-we need to see other people

Courtney: WHAT! How could you! And after everything I did for you! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!

I quickly close the door before she hurts herself from trying to hit. I hear her hitting the door and I quickly lock it. Maybe me and Gwen should just be friends and ill just have to deal with it.

Courtney's pov

I couldn't believe Duncan just did that! And after everything I did for him! Ill just make him jealous and hell be crawling back to me. But how will I make him jealous? Maybe Alejandro can help me? :) right when I was going to call him I remember he's with heather. Maybe I should put a ad on the paper and see who'll help me. As soon I post the ad I got a million requests and then I see this one guy with a guitar strapped on his back and he was pretty cute. Ill pick him and Duncan will go nuts! :) I wait for the guy to come to my house and finally the door bell rings and I go answer it.

Courtney: wow you're even cuter in person!

Trent: thanks, so when does this revenge thing start?

Courtney: as soon as I find out what Duncan is going to do tomorrow

Trent: great see you then

Courtney: ok bye* kisses Trent on the cheek*

Trent's pov

I decided to give Courtney a shot because I've been trying to forget about my old relationship with Gwen. I never forgot about her and I've dating girls like crazy trying to find the one for me and Courtney seems really nice. I head toward her house and go to her front door. The door opens and a girl with short mocha hair and perfect legs comes out. She's really pretty but then I remember she using me to get back at her old boyfriend but maybe we'll end up having something more. We talk about the plan and before I leave she gives me a kiss on the cheek. Cant wait for tomorrow!

Gwen pov

I couldn't help but have the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I get a call from Duncan and answer it.

Gwen: Hey, Duncan what's up?

Duncan: I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or something… just as friends?

Gwen: Um… I don't think that's a good idea but I'll give it a shot, so what time did you have in mind?

Duncan: Tomorrow at midnight?

Gwen: Um… yah I just have to make sure the pack doesn't catch me while their on watch.

Duncan: Great see you then.

Gwen: Ok bye.

Ok now I have to find out how I'm going to get past the pack without them catching me? Maybe Seth can help?

Courtney's Pov

Ok I wired Duncan's phone and found out he's going on a date with another girl tomorrow at midnight I just need to find out what movie but they didn't say it. I can't believe he's already found someone! I'll have to tell Trent.

Courtney: hey Trent were going to watch a movie tomorrow at midnight ok?

Trent: ok bye.

**Will Trent see Gwen? And what will happen while there at the movies? You'll find out. Oh and one more thing how would you feel if I made a sequel on this story? Plz comment :) **


End file.
